<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanart/comic strip with collage/manip elements] Сэм и Джон в поисках рейтинга by WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734077">[Fanart/comic strip with collage/manip elements] Сэм и Джон в поисках рейтинга</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021'>WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rambo Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Collage, Comic strip, Crack, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Manip, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера, ни одного фартука не пострадало</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это не так легко сделать, как кажется.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Rambo &amp; Samuel Trautman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 визуал R - NC-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Исходник: фотографии статуи "Давид" Микеланджело из сети; вдохновение: <a href="https://www.catch.com.au/product/sexy-novelty-apron-michelangelo-s-david-statue-410254/">фартук</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>